


still sailing (set sail remix)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bottom Erik, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Did you miss me?Charles asks, and there's a certain shyness under the teasing bravado, something Charles doesn't mind Erik seeing.





	still sailing (set sail remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Set Sail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418514) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



Erik's in the middle of a sleep cycle when he's awakened by a gentle, warm, familiar nudge to his mind.

 _Darling. Love, I missed you so much_.

Erik is drawn from sleep with skilled persistence, blinking awake to find a smiling Charles over him, a hand reaching out to cup his jaw. Erik takes hold of his wrist, turns to press his lips to Charles' palm, closing his eyes tightly. 

Charles has been away for what's felt like ages, visiting what's left of his family on Tero, his home colony. Erik had been too caught up in Genoshan matters to make time for the trip, and beyond that he had no desire to suffer spending time in the presence of Charles' family other than his adopted sister, who wisely had long since left Tero, anyway. That meant that he and Charles were apart for the duration of his trip, at least physically. But even the mental connection Charles' powerful telepathy was able to make was wholly inadequate in comparison with his actual presence.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" he asks, voice rough, opening his eyes again to drink in the sight of Charles' face. _Beloved_ , he thinks, and sees Charles' smile widen just a bit more when he catches it.

"I wanted to surprise you," Charles answers, voice amused and conspiratorial. "It's so rare to take you by surprise, I wanted to see if I could do it."

Erik pulls Charles bodily into their bed. "Consider me surprised," he says, a fully clothed Charles bridged over him now, chuckling breathlessly. Charles lowers himself to kiss him, achingly soft and sweet at first, until Erik threads his fingers through Charles' soft hair and arches up against him, tongue tangling with Charles' as he feels Charles' total delight in him settling into his mind. 

_Did you miss me?_ Charles asks, and there's a certain shyness under the teasing bravado, something Charles doesn't mind Erik seeing. Charles knows Erik missed him—they reassured each other of their mutual longing on every telepathic contact while Charles was gone—but he wants to hear it now, in person, something in him still mindful of how standoffish Erik had once been toward him, before they were married.

Erik breaks the kiss to dryly say "Would you like me to lose control of my powers again for you to prove I did?", reminding them both of the time he'd been so stunned by lust for Charles on their honeymoon that he'd accidentally caused all the metal in his—their—cabin to be drawn toward the bed, and the lights to flicker. 

Charles laughs, delighted. "As enjoyable as I'd find that, I'd settle for you just telling me you missed me."

"Get those clothes off," Erik says, pushing Charles to sit up. Charles pulls off his layers, Erik taking the opportunity to touch his bare skin: stomach, chest, arms. Erik throws back the blanket; he's already naked, and once Charles is as well, Erik holds his arms open for him, groaning softly as Charles lowers himself onto him, warm and hard and wonderful and _his_. He makes Charles wait a little bit longer, savoring Charles' kisses to his jaw, his neck, before murmuring in his ear, "Of course I missed you, Charles."

Charles hums, pressing his face into Erik's neck as he shifts to lie half on him, a hand finding Erik's cock, all of him radiating happiness. Erik grunts as Charles gives him a squeezing stroke. "I want to fuck you, can I fuck you?" Charles asks, somewhat rushed, his mind alight with how much he's wanted that, how much he wants that now: Erik wrapped around him, groaning and shuddering under him. Charles savors every moment of having Erik like that, committing them all to memory. 

"Yes, Charles," Erik whispers, his voice a rasp; lubing them up is but the work of a moment, as they're too eager after too long to take much time. Then Charles sinks into him and Erik winds his legs around his hips, arms around his back. Charles is so close, far closer than a much younger Erik would ever have dreamed he'd allow anyone, let alone Charles Xavier. His heart _hurts_ with a sweet ache at how much he loves Charles; this inexpressibly precious man, his emotions seeping into Erik's as if they're one being. 

Their orgasms seem almost secondary but for the body-shaking catharses that result. Erik's control has gotten much better since those first few times with Charles, but all the same, there is a faint flickering of the lights just as he comes, which Erik ignores, along with Charles' soft chuckle. Instead, he cups Charles' face in both hands and kisses him soundly, making him breathless all over again before murmuring with a smile, "Did I mention I missed you, Charles?"

**Author's Note:**

> dedkake, I hope I got your world right! Thanks for writing that lovely fic; I always liked it and I really enjoyed writing this response to it! <3


End file.
